nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jon Johnson
User Page - SIGNATURE OBLIGATORY NO NON-LOVIAN DEBATES HERE! Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jon Johnson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 11:41, January 31, 2010 Parties On this site you can participate in politics by either joining or founding a political party. When you have 50 votes you will be made a citizen and vote in the elections when they are being held, after having been made a citizen by our Monarch Dimitri I. Are you interested in joining the LCP, my political party? We are always looking for new members. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask. Take care and godspeed! Dr. Magnus 12:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :PS: A warm welcome to the site. I hope you will enjoy your stay! Dr. Magnus 12:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you explain what you mean by saying 'When you have 50 votes you will be made a citizen and vote in the elections when they are being held, after having been made a citizen by our Monarch Dimitri I'?. I'm really interested to go in politics, but I thing that it is rather designated to wait a bit, and see how things go around here. That will only make my political choice the correct one. But thanks very much for the invitation! Jon Johnson 12:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is very simple: in order to become a citizen, you have to get at least 50 edits. When you get 50 edits, you are made a citizen. Did I say votes? My bad! I meant edits. When you get 50 edits you will be made a citizen! If you want to join the LCP (and the invitation still stands of course) you can add your name to the list of members. And there is no correct political choice: it is all based on what you feel is right. So take care and enjoy being here. Also, I can suggest you to make a character. Mine is August Magnus Donia, the Baron of Donia from Donia Castle. Use your imagination! Good luck and take care! Dr. Magnus 13:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not saying that a political choice can be correct, but I want to know how the political landscape precisely works. Whether I'm joining or not, I will let you now something! And I hope that those 50 edits will be there soon, so I can become a citizen, what are the exact rights of citizens? Jon Johnson 14:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The rights of a citizen? Well: #A citizen may vote in the elections #A citizen may run for MOTC ('M'ember 'O'f 'T'he 'C'ongress) #A citizen may own a house or several #A citizen may found political parties You already have the ability, even as a non-citizen, to create characters, cooperations, businesses, participate in polls, write blogs and so forth. Hope this helps! Dr. Magnus 16:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks this helps a lot! Jon Johnson 17:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: If you want an explaination of what political party to join, I recommend going to this page. Edward Hannis 19:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Or look at the category political parties. May I remind you there is one party in the list, the IGP or Iron Guard Party that is fascist, you'd better not join that one as it is pretty controversial. Just a word of well meant advice to a very welcome newbie! Dr. Magnus 19:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have already read the page on politics, but I'm planning to wait till I am a full citizen of Lovia. And I am indeed not planning to join a fascist party. Do they score well, here in Lovia? Jon Johnson 22:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, they are here but have no real power . Welcome by the way! 17:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No need to worry, the last active member of the IGP, Drabo Doorian, was just blocked for another month a couple of days ago. And indeed: they no longer have any power (the never had) and possess no more real threat. Or do they? Dr. Magnus 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Calathriner Industries ::Sir, will you please read the article on Calathriner Industries and give me feedback? --Catherine 14:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the article, maybe you should work on the company logo but that is a personal choice however. Jon Johnson 16:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) hey I'm new to this wiki hi what political party are you of!!!??/Couplaohla 21:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with the Progressive Democrats, Lovia's number one party for open-minded people. Jon Johnson 21:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Always welcome 08:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Rainbow warrior? This isn't an attempt to get you on a save-the-whale trip, I just wanted to know if you consider yourself to be more leftist or rather liberal-progressive? You are a member of the Progressive Democrats so you could be either, right? 18:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :You can consider me leftist, al that right bullshit doesn't suit me! Jon Johnson 19:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks a lot. Please also have a look at the new discussion on our party forum (the one on the bottom). 07:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship Thanks for your numerous edits! If you want (and who doesn't?) you can become a Lovian citizen. What we would like to know is this: * Your full name: Jon Johnson * Your biological sex: * The address (town/city, neighborhood, street, etc.): Noble City, Little Europe, 5 Water-lily Avenue Thanks, 07:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed that you still aren't a citizen, despite of great work and more edits than needed. I guess Dimitri just forgot it. I'll make you citizen in a minute. Congratulations! 13:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I did indeed. My apologies. 14:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Party You seem like a real nice and clever guy. Exactly the type of guy any political party would be glad to welcome among their ranks. The LCP, is interested. I am the Baron of Donia, August Magnus Donia and I hereby welcome you to join the party. You can do so by adding your name in the list of members. What do you say? What will be your answer, your excellence? The Donia Clan can be a very useful and powerful ally. If you join the party you will always be allowed to attend regular meetings at Donia castle. We are almost like "royalty". Well, let me know your answer my friend. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 11:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Pierius, don't you think this is very low-to-the-ground? You aren't afraid of the renewed PD, are you? 11:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course I am afraid of the renewed PD! Who would not be? At the mid-term elections you will probably completely dominate the political arena! We want to secure our place by recruiting new members, because we have lost quite a few people lately. Dr. Magnus 11:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you should try to polish your party's image? I'm working on a new party manifest. 11:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I should. And perhaps we should take better use of our newspaper, the Messenger set up by comrade Hengst Smid (Scanderson)... But as of now, we are losing members rapidly and gaining no new ones. I am worried and deeply concerned. I desperately want to recruit new members, but cannot really be sure if they will "stay active". Dr. Magnus 11:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :If I may speak my mind? I believe the rapid growth experienced by the LCP was the result of a tumultuous anti-establishment wave. After this storm passed, what it eventually had to do, the LCP lost several members. 12:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps there is some truth in your theory. But we have never realy been populist, really hard-line, or violent like the IGP. We also supported the Monarchy, or at least I know I do... Dr. Magnus 12:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the invitation, but I'm waiting to swop parties until I have seen wether the leftist move of PD is really enough to hold me there. You also seem a great politician!! But I think there must come a great leftist, socialist party before reforming with in Lovia can start, I hope you agree with that? Jon Johnson 18:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Everyone stop making so much stupid parties i regret even making the LR or the LCRP. Marcus Villanova 18:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, sir Johnson, I can assure you the LCP is the most leftist party Lovia has ever seen. Just join in and see what happens! You may dine with me at Donia Castle and as the Baron of Donia and patriarch of the Donia Clan, I have the authority to knight you, sir Johnson, count of Whateveryoulike, if you do good work for me. What does your excellence say? Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 18:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC)